1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to tube couplings. It is an object of the invention to provide a coupling with enhanced sealing for the tube without voids between the tube and coupling surfaces in which fluids may be trapped and fester.
2. Background of Prior Art
EP-A-1233225 discloses a tube coupling to receive and hold a tube comprising a coupling body having a throughway open at one end to receive a tube. An annular step is formed in the throughway facing the open end to receive an end of a tube. An end cap is screwed on to the coupling body for axial movement between forward and retracted position on the coupling body, the end cap having an opening for the tube to extend through. A seal is located in the coupling body between the step and the open end of the body. The seal has an annular sleeve encircling the throughway and an out-turned annular flange at one end lying against the annular step to receive and seal with an end of the tube inserted into the throughway. A compression device in the throughway is operable to compress the sleeve around the outer surface of the tube adjacent said end of the tube as the end cap is screwed on to the coupling body into the forward position.